My Way
by ErieDragon
Summary: A Songfic to the song "My Way" by Limp Bizkit about how two complete opposites, or rather, exactly the same, came together. A B/V fic, please review ^_^


*Check check, check out my family...

You think you're special, you do.*

He walked quietly inside, moving step by step towards the refrigerator. She was just in the next room, and the slightest sound could provoke her into entering the kitchen and thus initiating another verbal sparring session. He grimaced and slowly laid his glove on the handle, but the squeak of the rubber door caused a flurry. There was a rush of loud yelling and blue hair, and somehow he was back outside, sitting on his butt, the door still bouncing to a close. He growled and scratched his back where his suit had been used as an instrument to throw him outside. Not quite sure how the laws of gravity allowed it, but he stood up and brushed the dirt from his armor and gloves. He wasn't going to allow a single puny woman to gyp him out of his lunch. 

"VEGETA! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Vegeta stood at the door, his eyes locked in anger, his mouth twitching. 

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He hollered back, but her high-pitched voice easily outmatched him. He stared at her face-to-face, her blue hair up in it's usual broccoli-style with a small headband to hold it back. Her eyes were bursting with flames, and her red dress was recoiled from the violent actions. This was one hell of a creature.

"I will talk however I DAMN want to!!! As long as you break my equipment, treat me like a slave, and demand everything, you are NOT ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE! Go get your own DAMN LUNCH!" Bulma stood fast, her teeth gritted, her hand clenched around the handle of the refrigerator. Vegeta had realized she was not kidding around. He snarled and stood up straight, crossing his arms. She was brave as hell, and she showed absolutely no fear, although he could easily crush her like a bug. But he had come to realize that strength had absolutely nothing to do with will; it was merely an assistant. Somehow she had managed to grab the strongest fighter in the universe off his feet and throw him out her back door. How dare a mere woman treat the Prince of all Saiyans that way!

"Fine. Have it your way, woman," Vegeta growled and walked right out the backdoor. Bulma stood, staring in shock as if she had been presented in person at Purgatory. _WHAAT?! Vegeta?! Giving up a fight?! God, I hope he didn't hurt his head or something in the GT! _Bulma thought as she stared after him. Expecting to feel as if she had won a victory, she actually felt degraded. _Even if I DO win, I still feel like I lost._ She realized the whole thing was pretty much a lost cause anyway.

*I can see it in your eyes,

In the way you laugh at me*

The GT was struggling to hold in his massive blows, the fact the gravity inside was at 460 times Earth's didn't help much. A bot reared in on Vegeta, his blast bounced off it and hit him straight in the back. He roared, letting off a huge explosion. 

The whole compound shook, knocking a cup of coffee out of her hand and down her blouse. Cursing, Bulma got to her feet and stormed outside. Half expecting to see Vegeta carrying out five broken bots, the whole GT was smashed to bits, and he was nowhere to be seen. Struck with fear, she ran out to the destroyed machine and began searching through the rubble, her previously suntanning mother and stunned boyfriend standing watch. Suddenly, Vegeta burst through the broken scraps, his face stained with blood. This scene was almost familiar to Dr. Briefs as he worked overtime on repairing the other destroyed machinery. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, sounding terribly concerned until she saw the angry, arrogant look on his tattered face. "You ass! How dare you!!" She glared at him. He winced, but fell flat over on the ground. With yet another change of heart, she rushed to his side and rested his head on her arm, her other arm across his chest, her face tweaked with worry. One eye opened, and he saw two bright blue, worried eyes watching him. For a moment he seemed entranced by it, then shoved her away as he tried to stand up. Suddenly, his legs gave out, and he fell once more into the debris, unconscious.

*Look down on me,

Walk around on me...*

She watched him from her seat beside the bed, his eyes twitching as he breathed heavily. Slowly his eyes opened, looking around. He threw off the plastic oxygen supply over his mouth and jumped to his feet, but suddenly lightheadedness took over and he collapsed back to the bed. Bulma jumped up and ran over to him, staring with constant worry. Vegeta brushed her off and tried to stand up, but she grabbed his arm.

"Ooooh no you don't! You are NOT leaving this room! Last time you did, you almost killed yourself... Again!! I will not stand for it! I will strap you to this bed if necessary!" Bulma said defiantly, glaring at him. His eyes were droopy and his brain could not process much of what she said except the fact that she was extremely angry. Completely unaware, he closed his eyes and became unconscious again. Bulma put him down and shoved him back onto the bed, pulling up the covers. 

"You ass, it'll take another month to repair the stupid GT again, too," but her voice could not mask the fact she really just wanted him to stop training for a while, to let it go. But Vegeta heard her, and he growled. _I will become stronger than Kakarot! I will!_ He twitched, but his chest and leg screamed in pain and he moaned lightly. Bulma looked around, then grabbed a cup of water and brought it to his lips. Realizing dehydration could easily take him, she pushed it to his lips but he tightened them closed and squeezed his eyes.

"Drink it!" He took a sip, then drank down the rest. He couldn't believe he was drinking from the very hands of the woman he so despised! But he really had no other way, he was completely out of commission, a very bad situation to be in. Vegeta couldn't understand how this violent, rebellious, obnoxious woman could care so much. She had everything in the world; Yamcha, that whiny, human weakling, her family, and this huge compound. Why did this woman care?! He could not get it out of his mind.

*Just one more fight about your leadership,

And I will straight up leave your shit

I've had enough of it*

Within a week, he felt strong enough to go outside and start exercising again. Throughout the time he had been confined, Bulma had brought him food and water. That morning when he woke up, she was fast asleep on the desk beside him. These turns of events completely befuddled him, but he did get one pleasure out of it; seeing the extreme jealous on Yamcha's face. He wouldn't enter Vegeta's recovery room once, even if Bulma was in there all day. He snickered as he heard Yamcha stomping up the stairs angrily. But this was quickly halted when he heard Bulma and Yamcha erupted into a yelling fit. He growled, feeling that he was the only one permitted to treat the woman this way. This was his duty, to argue with her day in and day out; Yamcha was on his turf! Vegeta snuck up closer to the compound, flying up to the window so he could hear.

"What is up with you?!" Yamcha demanded, sounding awfully rude. Vegeta resented this, feeling he was the only one who could speak with such impunity to the woman.

"What's up with ME?! What's up with you? You came barging in here, yelling at me for spending all my time away from you!" She yelled back, glowering at him. Vegeta almost felt like cheering, but soon recomposed himself.

"Because you're spending all your time around.. VEGETA!" Yamcha hollered. He was very enthusiastic about his hand motions and gestures when he yelled.

"Because some of us CARE about other people! But not you! You wouldn't care, even if I keeled over and DIED!!" Bulma slammed her fist into the desk, and later Vegeta noticed a large dent in the wood. Yamcha stared at her, his face scrawled.

"OF COURSE I WOULD CARE! But Vegeta?! You starting to feel for him now too?!" Yamcha denied, and Vegeta almost bumped into the wall. Bulma stared at him with complete shock at the suggestion.

"You freak! Get out of my house! NOW!" She screamed in his ear, and kicked him in the butt until he went running down the stairs, out the door, and drove away. Bulma stood, looking quite impudent over her victory. She sat down on the chair, but suddenly doubled over crying. Vegeta, stunned, bumped his head into the window and she instantly turned around. Like a deer in headlights, he stared back, but sped off just as quickly. Bulma raised an eyebrow and looked out the window, but could see nothing.

*And now I'm pissed.

This time I'm a let it all come out!*

He passed over the city buildings with ease, coming to a stop close to a small shop. Ready to step in and demand some hot coffee, he spotted Yamcha sitting with a strange woman at a nearby table. Stepping out of view, Vegeta watched as Yamcha sported a drink with the girl, both drinking from opposite straws and flirting like no other. Suddenly, they kissed, right there, and Vegeta couldn't stand it._ THE NERVE! After he chastises her for not being "loyal", he is off conversing with another woman! Hypocrite! _Resisting the urge to step out and make a public scene, he quickly left the shop and flew back to the compound.

Why was he bothering? This was firstly, none of his business, and secondly, why should he care? It was their own stupid, miniscule problem. But he concluded that someone else taking his right to verbally batter the woman was just a pure insult to him. He flew around to Bulma's room and knocked lightly on the window. He wasn't sure what to say, but however it came out, he had to do it.

"What do you want?!" She demanded, looking worn, her eyes bloodshot. Not put off at all.

"Shutup and let me in," Vegeta growled, stating the fact he did not want an argument. Bulma stepped out of his way and he uncomfortably entered the room. He stood with his arms crossed as she rearranged herself. "I was out this evening after... After that weakling Yamcha departed. I saw him at a small shop with another woman.. They kissed." He watched her face for a moment. The expression she had had before he began remained on her face, but her eyes were wide. She turned and swung her arm into the wall. There, a large hole caverned around her fist, and her lips curled. Vegeta watched as she ripped her arm from the plaster and turned to stare at him. He felt the urge to back up, but he remained with his arms crossed, his face unreadable. Bulma turned and stared at him, her hair in a foof about her. She _was_ awful pretty, Vegeta thought, but suddenly he shook with the thought. 

"Thank you, Vegeta. Please, leave now." He tilted his head, but knew something dangerous could be coming if he hung around. He did not fear her physical strength, but he now realized she had much more threatening power. Vegeta went back out through the window and closed it, but left an unnoticeable inch open at the bottom. As he was flying away, he heard sobbing and, looking back in through the window, saw her crumpled up on her chair crying. Still torn in indecision over whether saying what he did was right, he forced himself not to care and landed in his tree outside where he usually slept.

*This time I'm a stand up and shout!

I'm a do things my way, it's my way*

The next day, Mrs. Briefs was comforting Bulma after she had called Yamcha and officially dumped him. She was still crying, and Vegeta was at a momentary loss as to why.

"Why the hell are you crying, woman? You're rid of him, he was seeing another woman," Vegeta asked in his growling monotone. Bulma lifted her head and wiped her face a little bit.

"I don't know.." was all she could get out. He decided leaving the matter alone was in his best interests. While stuffing his face with breakfast, the sound of a car pulling up drifted to his ears. Bulma got up and walked to the door, opening it to Yamcha's "guilty" face.

"God, I'm sorry Bulma, please for-" He was cut off as she slammed the door in his face. Vegeta looked on with an impressed expression as the tearful woman returned to her chair. Mrs. Briefs sighed and patted her back, then left. Exasperated, Bulma raised her head and watched Vegeta eating. His eyebrows were dark and always bent in anger across his black eyes. His widow's peak was actually quite becoming of him, and his muscular body was like no other. She shifted her gaze. Why was she thinking like this all of the sudden? Hah. _I'm a fool, _she said to herself. _I'm already on the rebound._ She put her dishes away and left to the lab to finish repairs on the GT.

Vegeta began to find watching Bulma quite interesting. She was a strong-willed creature; if any female Saiyans remained, he would have liked them to be like Bulma. If she had been able to build her Ki and learn the Arts, she could also be extremely powerful, a formidable foe even to the Prince of the Saiyans. His training intent still remained on "Kakarot" and the coming Androids; but his mind began to become preoccupied with thoughts of this woman. He didn't quite understand it. The thoughts invaded, the pretty, strong-willed, fiesty woman's face appeared in his head more and more often. He thought it stupid at first, then soon he couldn't resist them. He began to think about his race; there was one true, pure Saiyan left in the universe. Himself. The Prince of a dead race. There was Kakarot's son, the half Saiyan, but did he count? Vegeta was pestered by these thoughts as well, but there was little he could do.

One morning, Vegeta was watching Bulma fix a broken GT bot when he realized it; the way she stayed by his side, the way she got into verbal arguments with him, threw insults like no other. And he felt the same way. Shaking his head, he knocked a plate off the table and left the compound, holding his head. Bulma stared up, raised an eyebrow, and completely ignoring him, went back to what she was doing. 

He could never drop his pride to do what he felt. Vegeta's mind was racing, wondering. No! But... Why did he feel almost.. fondly of her? When he looked at her crying, he wanted to comfort her. He loved to yell at her, and when she would hit him, he wanted to laugh. 

Bulma, too, was lost in her thoughts. Vegeta sure was acting strange. He hadn't chastised her about bothering him so much, he had even told her the truth about Yamcha. He had cared. She began to think about his personality first, then his body. He was so dashing too, it was a shame he had so much pride and arrogance. She decided on speaking to him tonight.

*My way or the highway!*

That night seemed like a good night to speak to her. Completely void of any reason or assurance, he knew no one could find out. He couldn't stand his feelings anymore; feelings, things he had not felt for a long time, or, never felt before. Vegeta entered the compound, walking quietly up to Bulma's room. He knew she would be there, probably fixing something or doing this on a computer... Whatever it was her kind did. He slowly knocked on the door. Surprised, Bulma turned around and quickly said,

"Come in." What shock she suffered when she saw Vegeta step in. She jumped to her feet, thinking it must just be a coincidence. He must want something. "What do you want now? An upgrade for a bot?" She hissed. 

"No. I want to talk to you," he said, feeling a part of his dignity burst into flames and fall away. But he knew what must be done, must be done. She raised an eyebrow, and a strange feeling creeping through her body. He walked up to her and shifted his gaze.

"What about?" Bulma asked calmly. He shifted his feet around, then looking back up. Vegeta put a hand on her shoulder, surprising her terribly.

"I see you and feel you when you're around, I can't stand to see you mourn over such a worthless being as Yamcha... I couldn't lie to myself," he said, then stared closely at her, his heart beating fast as he didn't know how she would react. He felt his pride and dignity falling away, but he didn't care as he waited for her response.

"I.. Felt the same way." Vegeta breathed out, feeling extremely relieved. All of the sudden, his lips came into contact with hers. His eyes were wide open, whereas hers were closed in sincerity and passion. Extremely alarmed, he could do nothing except close his eyes as well and kiss back. His arm slipped around her waist. 

*Check check, check out my family.

Just one more fight about.. alot of things*

She had been impulsive, but magically he had accepted it. The kiss seemed to last forever; she valued every second that passed as they remained connected, his arms around her waist, his glorious muscles tense about her. When finally they parted, his gaze was intense. He wrapped his arms around her once more and kissed her again, pulling her close. She put her hands on his chest and warmed up tightly.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. He was here, holding this obnoxious woman in his arms, the woman who he couldn't stop thinking about for a week. Bulma was a special creature, and suddenly, even though this was practically their first encounter, he wanted her. Departing from the kiss once more, he felt sort of empty until he pulled her close to him, and she buried her face into his shoulder. He put his hands on the collar of her shirt, and then paused. Looking into her eyes, she kissed him lightly and he slid his fingers into the shirt. She raised her arms and he pulled it lightly over her head, then tossed it to the floor. She was absolutely gorgeous; her body was close to perfection. She removed the band from her hair and brushed her finger through it, and it dropped about her face. Vegeta was stunned at the color of her hair and eyes; they were different in shade, but matched perfectly. Her cheeks were red with modesty; his lip began to go up in a small, indefinite smile. Bulma put her arms around his waist then into his shirt, pulling it up over his head and arms. 

They kissed deeper and more passionately as they removed their undergarments. Soon, Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him as she shivered, and he pulled a blanket right off the bed and wrapped it around her. He was stunned, but she was more so. She had never seen this side of him, nor knew it existed; no one else would ever see it either, she was somehow assured of this. He took up the ends of the blanket and felt around her, then kissed her softly.

"I take you as my mate," he said suddenly. Bulma kissed him back in full, and he took her.

*And I, will give up everything,

To be, on my own again*

She woke that morning, yawning and feeling quite pleased with herself. Bulma looked around, a shiver running up her spine in the cool morning air. The covers and sheets were tussled about, and Vegeta was nowhere in sight. She saw the light in the gravity room on, and she slowly got out of bed. Carefully maneuvering her way downstairs, she bumped headfirst into her father, Dr. Briefs.

"Wow, you sure look like you had no sleep!" He commented, smiling until she glared at him like a rabid demon. He stepped back and sprinted to his laboratory. Bulma trudged into the kitchen, sitting down at the table with a thump and a groan. _Man, am I tired... Last night!!_ She thought suddenly, everything coming back to her all at once. It had been like nothing else, nothing she'd ever felt before. It was beyond her comprehension, she felt as if her mind and her body had been working and feeling, her insides churned. Bulma looked up with wide eyes and began to understand, but it was still fuzzy, like a dream interrupted by her waking. 

The vid window popped up. She looked awfully tired, but happy at the same time. He didn't feel the same; he had been up since four that morning, not being able to think about anything except her. His training was completely unfulfilling, not like the night before had been. Vegeta stopped and glared up at the screen.

"What do you want, woman?" He growled. Bulma looked surprised, but realized he would always be his same grumpy self. 

"Breakfast is ready," she said, then smiled. Vegeta couldn't stand that entrancing smile, so he glared back. She rolled her eyes and the vid closed, the gravity dropping back to 1 G. He left the GT, walking into the kitchen slowly, his arms crossed. Just as quickly, a plate of eggs and toast was set on the table in front of him. He was surprised; this was his first homemade breakfast that actually _looked_ edible. Vegeta sat down at the table, bellying into the meal in front of him. Bulma busily prepared more food, and she noticed that even for a Saiyan, he was eating faster and more than usual. He must have really tired himself out. He didn't look up once during the entire gorging session; he was in rapture by his thoughts. Bulma watched him curiously as she set a few skillets of food on the table before seating herself. She was actually quite moderate with her breakfast; a small bowl of cereal. Unseemingly quiet this morning, Vegeta felt urged to uncover the mystery. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" He growled under his breath. She raised her gaze to him then grinned snidely.

"There is nothing wrong with me, you royal pain in the butt," she snapped back, and stood up. Well, at least he knew there wasn't anything wrong with her. Bulma proceeded to snatch up the dirty dishes and wash them. Vegeta stood up, snorted, and touched her side with his hand briefly before leaving. Bulma dropped the dish she was holding into the sink, causing it to shatter, and Vegeta left chuckling. 

*Free again!

This time I'm a let it all come out*

They pretty much ignored each other for the next few weeks unless the need for communication was urgent. But they still did have their common shout-outs and verbal sparring sessions, as others in the household called it. Never again did they share a bed, or anything close to it. 

Suddenly, the vid popped up at him, surprising him. First time in a week. _She must have something important to say._ Vegeta snorted.

"What do you want, woman?!" He demanded. She looked a little forlorn, but had a glimmer of happiness in her eye. How was he noticing these things? Like he paid special attention to her face.

"I have to talk to you," Bulma said, sternly and seriously. He dropped out of the air and stared at the screen, his arms crossed. It did not appear she was angry in any way, and Vegeta decided he would speak to her without a large amount of fighting. He just turned off the gravity simulation and went inside without further comment.

Bulma sat at the table, staring avidly at it when Vegeta came in the back door. She looked up and the urge to jump to her feet and embrace him hit her like a wave, but she heavily resisted and kept in her seat.

"What do you want, woman, interrupting my training?!" He growled. 

"Can we go somewhere else? Like maybe off the compound..." She asked quietly. Vegeta tilted his head but shrugged, finding it would be best just to comply so she would get out what she had to say and he could get back to his work. They walked outside and he grabbed her by the arm, rocketing into the air. Shocked, she clung to him, but soon realized he wasn't about to let her go. They came to a small hill and he pretty much dropped her to the ground. Landing on his feet calmly beside her, Vegeta glared down. Brushing herself off, Bulma got to her feet and leaned against a tree.

"I guess I should tell you now," she sighed. After their first time together, Vegeta could sometimes feel when his mate was a little out of sorts, and she was pretty much a boiled mess inside at this time. 

"Just get on with it, woman." Bulma dilly dallied, shuffling her feet about.

"I'm pregnant." She looked up and watched his face, looking for some sort of sign of anger. She expected him to practically explode.

"I know," he said calmly, and closed his eyes. Bulma's mouth gaped, wide open and her pupils were bugged out. "Why do you look so appalled?" Vegeta asked snidely. 

"How do you know?!" Bulma cried, shocked. His mouth went up in a small grin, but she noticed it.

"Well duh, when Saiyans mate for the first time, a brat is always the result," he said matter-of-factly. "And I've been feeling his Ki building the past few days, not a lot, but enough for me to feel." Vegeta's gaze shifted up to look at her once more. She was just staring ahead blankly. "Is that all? We should return home." Bulma nodded and they took off once more, but this time, he carried her by her waist.

*This time I'm a stand up and shout!

I'm a do things my way, it's my way*

More than ever, Vegeta was staying away from anyone else, avoiding contact. Once or twice he joined Bulma and slept with her, but he had to control his power during these moments for fear of really hurting her. But he never stayed with her, and over the next few months, he spent all of his time training. Gradually he became used to the extreme gravity; his strength and ability grew every day.

That night, Vegeta stared at the small crevices of his ceiling for hours until he fell into a light, dreaming sleep. He saw Bulma, her face bright and smiling. Then he saw the mysterious stranger, the one from the future... man, did he look familiar! He saw Kakarot, standing with his brat, Gohan. He powered up, standing in a fighting position in front of Goku, but Kakarot did nothing and just continued smiling. Confused, Piccolo and Krillin also appeared, standing in the group. Beginning to get angry, he attempted to punch Kakarot, but the blow bounced off and Goku grinned with sincerity off into space. Suddenly, he turned and made his way to Bulma, putting his arms around her. They began to fawn over each other, and Vegeta fumed. _TOUCHING MY WOMAN?! MY MATE?! THE NERVE!_ He roared and charged at Goku, but he turned around and fired a Ki blast at Vegeta, knocking him to the ground. Fuming, he attempted to retaliate, but his attacks were deflected. What was going on?! He started to scream, attempting to get their attention, but no one paid him any mind. They all had their eyes on Goku and Bulma, until suddenly the lavender-haired stranger began to fade out of sight. Completely baffled, he began to run towards them until he felt a hand on his shoulder...

"Wake up! Vegeta, wake up!" He opened his eyes, seeing blue hair and a bright face standing over him, looking concerned.

"What are YOU doing here, woman?!" Vegeta demanded angrily. Realizing he was dreaming, he felt relieved, but continued to glare at her nevertheless.

"Well you were in here hollering, and you woke me up..." she said, backing off a little, sensing his anger. Vegeta lay back down, recounting the events of his dream. What did it mean? Could he possibly have been jealous? Growling, he shooed her away with his hand.

"OH no you don't, you cannot just wave me away like THAT, mister! No one just wakes up hollering in the middle of the night," Bulma growled, crossing her arms and sneering at him. 

"My sleeping hours are none of your BUSINESS," he snarled back, staring at her snidely. She rolled her eyes

"Well when you disturb my sleep like that, it IS my business!" She shot back. "Now SCOOT OVER." He raised an eyebrow, but decided it would be in his better interests to comply. Bulma sat down on the bed confidently and leaned against the headboard. "Now tell me exactly what happened." Vegeta glared at her, feeling awkward about sharing such things with anyone. No! This was his private business.. but knew that since she was his mate, she felt she was entitled to such things. Whatever. Might as well, just as long as she didn't blab!

*My way or the highway!

Someday you'll see things my way*

"You were there.. hate to say it, poisoning even my nightmares! And that stranger, the one from the future. Kakarot was there," he issued a snort, "and his brat. Baldie and the green man were just staring off blankly like the morons they are." Vegeta wondered if he should tell her about Goku, but decided it would only anger her.

"Then why were you yelling so? You sounded like you were about to kill someone!"

"Well in the dream, I was." He tried to make his way around the incident, but Bulma pressed further.

"Who?" She watched him, an eyebrow raised, genuinely curious. He sighed and closed his eyes, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Kakarot. He was all over you, it was sickening. Happy now?" Vegeta said, feeling another part of his pride fall away.

"Hahaha! The Prince of Saiyans, JEALOUS?!" She started laughing. This was an unexpected reaction. But with women, especially this one, who could tell? Vegeta looked at her, his brows furrowed. Attempting to understand, he looked down her body.

She was perfect in almost every way; shapely chest, , beautiful legs... Her stomach was slightly muscular but fat-less, although at this point is was slightly swelled with pregnancy. Her face was just as interesting. She had cut her hair and then let it grow out straight. It hung around her big, blue eyes, which were identical in color but differentiated in shade. Why was he seeing such things now?! Was he becoming sentimental in these times of so-called peace? Hahaha! Never. 

"I would never be jealous. For all I care, he can have you," Vegeta said matter-of-factly. She snorted and looked away. But she had one flaw; she could not resist her incredibly sexy man. Bulma turned around and kissed him straight on the lips, then got up, leaving him in complete shock. _What just happened? _He asked himself. He grabbed the back of her nightgown and pulled her on top of him, putting his hands around her chest and kissing her back. At least he could turn his night of horror into a night of fun.

*Guess you never know, 

when you never know

When you're gonna go*

Bulma gritted her teeth, feeling another molar chip. She spit it at the wall and squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh Kami does it hurt!!_ She tightened her fist, thinking about Vegeta. _This is all HIS fault!_ She growled to herself, another kick sending her into blinding pain. What had she gotten herself into?! 

"Oh deah, wehd ya like some moah.. "Tay-len-al"?" Mrs. Briefs asked, holding a bottle reading "Tylenol". Bulma just groaned. "I'll take that as a yeas," she said, giving her a small cup of water and two pills. Bulma quickly swallowed them and shifted in the chair, holding her stomach. She was depressed and in pain; the worst combination. 

Vegeta fired another blast at the bot, but it just reflected it and ended up knocking him to the ground once more. He could NOT concentrate; his mind was absolutely full of foreign feelings, and his senses were off the wall. His mate was definitely depressed, her mind was churning. He felt extreme amounts of hate towards him, and that mostly kept him out of the house. Vegeta could also feel the child's Ki a mile away, which was also quite irritating. All in all, he knew something must be done.

Pain shot through her body once more as it kicked ferociously. What had she gotten herself into?! She was just about to rip a hole into the armrest when she heard the door open. Stepping inside was... Vegeta?! Bulma glared up, but looked surprised at the same time. It was awfully hard to keep a surprised face when your body and mind were mostly in agony. She hated the way he had deserted her, leaving her pretty much on her own. He walked towards her, his eyebrows bent angrily of course. This really didn't say a lot about his mood. She would have to wait and see.

"Get up. You should be in bed, you stupid woman," he snorted. She raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks! I will not be bedridden! I have work to do," she said between gasps and squeezing her eyes to prevent from howling. 

"Well first of all, it doesn't seem you're making any progress on fixing those damn machines, and if you don't relax you're going to drive me insane," Vegeta snarled back. He reached down, put an arm beneath her legs and an arm behind her back and lifted her with ease. Walking up the stairs, he managed to put her on the bed without dropping her, for he was not fluent in these kinds of handlings. She supported her back with a pillow and looked at her belly, when he noticed tears streaming from her eyes. He couldn't help it. Sitting on the bed next to her awkwardly, he watched her and his lip twitched. He reached his hand out, and, placing it on her stomach, Bulma felt a strange warmth go through her body.

"What..?" She relaxed, then leaned on him, feeling strange, he put his other arm around her and with both hands on her belly, lay back. 

"You need to keep him under control! He's broadcasting Ki rays all over the compound!" Vegeta scolded, and she looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"How do you know it's a boy?" She asked.

"Duh. I've known since a day before you announced it to me," he growled. She ignored his attitude and snuggled up closer. It felt so right, but he couldn't let her get used to this. Attempting to get up, she grabbed his arm and looked up.

"Please don't leave," she said. "I'll just be in pain again... I really don't know what you did to me, but don't go." Sighing, he sat back down and pulled her close. She valued this moment like no other; it would probably never happen again. He applied more Ki to her body, and the baby within her quickly calmed.

"As long as you think happy things, he'll be fine. He picks up on everything you feel, and since you don't have your own Ki, you have to be especially careful," he said. _And what I'm applying now should keep him tranquilized for at least another two months, _he thought. But she was already asleep, and he pulled her up closer, dozing off as well.

*Check check, check out my family.

Just one more fight and I'll be... history*

The child was going to arrive soon, and that mental and physical occasion he could not handle. He quickly demanded a ship, and left to somewhere deep in space. The planet was raging with electrical fields, ideal for some heavy training. As he landed on the desolate planet, an enormous magnetic storm began. The legs of the small ship came to a rough landing, but Vegeta managed to climb out without too much jostling. Just as quickly as he got to his feet, a meteor shower began.

He couldn't understand it. His mind and body were superior to that of many others, including Kakarot, so why could he not become a Super Saiyan? A mere low class Saiyan had outdone him time and time again! He had trained in every possible condition, in gravity where he felt like his body would break apart, but he still could not achieve what Goku had obtained so easily. The amazing, legendary power of the Super Saiyan could belong to Kakarot, but not him?!

This was his only way home, and this planet definitely was not one to live on! There was nothing for miles except desolate rock, and even the atmosphere was deadly. After training in 450 Gs for the past few months, he was exceptionally weak in the legs. Knowing he had to defend his ship, his only means of transportation off this desolate rock, he leaped into the air to meet head on with the first meteor. 

They hurled down in every direction, causing him to jump from one to another with more speed than he had ever been able to use before. The training was intense, and his muscles were screaming from the extreme workout. But things were going well until he spotted the mother of all meteors; it was gigantic, and was headed straight for him and his ship. Vegeta powered up, using his remaining strength to reach the monster. His body was stretched and tired from the intense gravity training on Earth, and summoning his Ki beam took everything. Firing the blue beam into the enormous, cratered rock, Vegeta pushed and pushed, screaming in pain and effort until the gargantuan meteor exploded. The blast knocked him from the air, sending his body crashing through rock and cliff, until he slammed headfirst into the ground. The wind knocked out of him and blood seeming to come from every part of his body, he reached over the boulder in front of him.

"I DON'T CARE! I don't care anymore!!!" Then it happened. His body began to convulse inwardly, while outwardly he fists were clenched to the point of dripping blood. His mind let go of his foolish desires, his desires to overcome Kakarot in power, his desires FOR power. And with that detachment came the power he had been seeking; it took over his body, pushing him onto his feet. Vegeta cried out in the sheerness of it, his hair standing up on end, a bright, yellow Ki flame surrounding his body. From the roots in his head to the tips of each strand, his hair shone a bright white-yellow, his eyebrows following suit. His eyes turned to bright emerald, and he extended every limb. He heard the voice of his mate in his head, loud, the words indiscernible, except for his name a few various curses. Slightly aware of what the cause might be, his body was overflowing with every emotion, but even from these millions of miles away, he felt the Ki of his son as he entered the world. Vegeta's mind swallowed everything, and he stood up, defiant. He had become a Super Saiyan, at last.

*Yes I, will straight up leave your shit

And you'll be the one who's left

Missing me*

Another scream filled the maternity room, nurses covering their ears, expecting them to begin bleeding at any moment. Even the doctor overlooking the scene had comforted himself with a pair of heavy duty earplugs.

"Oh my, she certahnley has sahm lungs, don't she?" Mrs. Briefs commented, seemingly unaffected. Kitty had already embedded his head in Dr. Brief's labcoat, while Dr. Briefs himself stood in a similar fashion. Waiting for a response, Mrs. Briefs looked at her husband closer. "Doesn't she?" Repeating herself, but he stared ahead blankly. Shoving her face in his, Dr. Briefs jumped in surprise. Well, this had done the trick; he was probably going to be deaf for the next two years.

Bulma hollered once more, screaming curses at anyone who came near her. Most of all, she cursed Vegeta. Even though he wasn't there, she was sure he could hear her, and he could. The doctors and nurses were used to this sort of thing, but not to this extent. They searched frantically for something to calm her down, but not even heavy tranquilizer and pain killer shots could harness her. More contractions hit, and her doctors and nurses crowded around. Suddenly, the pain was over.

"Mrs. Briefs, it's a boy!" The doctor said, smiling and holding up the tiny baby.

"And it's MISS Briefs to you! I know that," she growled, taking the small child. When she saw his face, she felt her heart melt instantly. He had short, lavender hair, but his eyes were closed. For some reason, he wasn't crying, but rather, was sucking his thumb quietly. _Vegeta, I wish you were here for this..._

I am. She looked around, trying to locate the voice, but realized it wasn't a voice, it was a feeling, inside her head. No, not her head... Her heart. 

He felt silly, but he couldn't help himself. It was his son, anyway, and his son would be strong. His father had achieved his life's ambition, plus so much more. He could see and hear and feel the boy, and knew Trunks would be a great warrior. Trunks?

"Hello Trunks," Bulma said. _Trunks? Where did that come from?_ She shrugged and held the baby. He smiled and waved his arms at the name.

"Trunks it is," said two voices.

*Check check, check out my family.

Check check, check out my family.*


End file.
